Decline in cognitive ability is a major quality-of-life problem for many cancer survivors. This problem is affected by which treatments a particular individual receives. Unfortunately, research has provided little guidance on which treatment may be best for an individual based on unfavorable cognitive side effects. To help researchers fill this information gap, and provide doctors and patients with the guidance they need, we propose to develop a neuropsychological assessment system that is designed specifically for cancer patients and survivors. This system is mobile, self-administered, and has minimal practice effects. The neurocognitive content has been proven sensitive to the subtle cognitive effects of cancer treatment and is appropriate for repeated administration. The mobile battery is cross-platform and uses instruction videos and speech recognition for self-administration and automated scoring. The data from the battery is automatically uploaded to a secure server for scoring. Two web portals (one for clinicians, the other for researchers) offer online ordering of tests, review of results, and even protocol customization. The Creare team is very well qualified to develop and commercialize this system by leveraging software that Creare and its collaborators have previously developed and validated for mobile neurocognitive assessment, mobile hearing assessment, and medication adherence.